


[VID] Be Still My Heart - Yuri!!! On Ice

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanvids, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: In which Yuri and Victor get to know each other, train together, get married, and go on vacation!





	[VID] Be Still My Heart - Yuri!!! On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



> With thanks to the24thkey, revolutionaryjo, nonzero, and nikki373 for being awesome betas! <3

Password: `be still my heart`

[Be Still My Heart - YOI](https://vimeo.com/336955515) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
